


It Happened....

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Overheard Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on Louis, please let me get it out!”</p>
<p>“No Harry. Not here, you’ll get all messy.”</p>
<p>“Please Lou, I want to taste it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam keeps overhearing conversations that may or may not be what they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened....

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I love ambiguous conversations!

It started on the Tour Bus.

“Go on Louis, please let me get it out!”

“No Harry. Not here, you’ll get all messy.”

“Please Lou, I want to taste it.”

“Its too big, you wont be able to get in your mouth and I wont be responsible for you gagging.”

“Ok, I’ll only put it in my mouth a little way then.”

“Ok then…you want it, you get it out.”

With a discrete cough Liam got up and walked down the bus, holding back a gasp as he saw Harry sat with both hands wrapped around a king size Mars bar.

 

It happened in the kitchen

“That’s it Lou, roll it in your hands, be firm with it, it wont break!”

“But I’m worried about it snapping!”

“Louis, that’s highly unlikely!”

“Harry, it could happen.”

“The only thing that could happen is your hand being covered with creamy filling!”

“Oh. Well I don’t mind that too much, I can lick it off!”

“Thought you might say that.”

“Don’t you like it then?”

“Sometimes. Depends on who’s it is.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Lou. Yours is just fine.”

“You’re just saying that.”

When the kitchen timer pinged, Liam looked into the kitchen as Louis put his cream horns in the fridge and Harry took his tarts out of the oven.

 

It happened in the canteen

“So, are you a top or bottom?”

“Pardon?”

“I said are you a top or bottom. Which way round do you prefer?”

“I don’t know Harry, I’ve never really thought about it.”

“What?! Surely its one of the most important things to think about? Everyone knows which is their favourite.”

“I’ve never really thought about it, you’re the only one who has ever asked.”

“Now that I find hard to believe!”

“No, its true! Its something that no-one has seemed to be interested in.”

“Oh. Well I want to know, it’s important to me.”

“I think I prefer top. I like the way the liquid trickles over the sweet top then down the sides.”

“Me too! Though if I’m honest I don’t really mind the bottom either.”

With a gulp Liam got up and took his plate to the trolley. As he walked past Louis and Harry and saw them eagerly eating pineapple-upside-down cake and custard.

 

It happened at the radio station

“Where do I put it in?”

“In the hole! How many times do I have to tell you?!”

“But it doesn’t fit!”

“Of course it fits, people have been putting it in there for ages.”

“Well I cant make it fit.”

“Oh come on, let me have a go.”

“Can you reach?”

“Just about…there you go, its in.”

“Thanks Lou, that’s better.”

“Ok? Good, right, just sit nicely. Yes that’s it.”

After hearing the whole conversation over the in-house system, Liam was thankful they were only recording the interview and no-one would see his blushing face.

Then he saw that it was his headset Harry was having problems with.

 

It happened at the TV studios.

“What if it wont fit?”

“Harry, we haven’t got enough time to faff around, you should of thought about that earlier!”

“I’m sorry Louis. What if it hurts? I’ll be really uncomfortable on stage!”

“Look…I’ll give it a wiggle and if it hurts I’ll take it out. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“How’s that? Not too uncomfortable is it?”

“No…that’s ok.”

“Think you’ll be able to carry on?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.”

“Good, I’ll leave it in then.”

Creeping past, Liam noticed that Harry had forgotten his earplugs and was having to borrow spare ones.

 

It carried on at the arena.

“Harry hold still, I can’t get it in if you keep moving!”

“Louis, hurry up, I cant stand like this much longer. Just shove it in already!”

“Harry, I’m shorter than you remember?! I need to stand on tip-toe, its not that easy!”

“Ok…. how about I get on my knees then? Would that help?”

“That would be great! Can you face me?”

“Wont that be awkward?”

“No, not if I get the angle right.”

Liam bravely put his head around the door and watched Louis do Harry’s chain clasp up.

 

It carried on at home.

“Louis, I cant get it undone!”

“Harry, mum’s in the next room…”

“I don’t care, I want to do this.”

“Ok, but don’t blame me if she gets angry!”

“Look how am I supposed to get it undone if your legs are in the air?”

“Would it be easier if I held them?”

“Yeah, I suppose so…”

“Look, lay still will you?!”

Nervously Liam looked over the top of the sofa. Harry was talking to one of the babys as he changed her nappy and Louis held her legs in the air.

 

It happened in the garden

“So Harry, how do you like your new toy?”

“I love it! I can shoot as much as I like and no-one needs to know if I make a mess of it! But I think maybe I need to warm up more, you know use some muscles?”

“Maybe. You should always give your muscles a good work out.”

“Will you show me how you do it?”

“You need to stretch it, really work it…like this”

“I like how you do that.”

Nervously Liam pushed the gate open. There was Louis showing Harry how to do a proper footballers warm-up with a new goal net behind them.


End file.
